Celebrations
by SweetiePie1
Summary: [Finished]WMXX Spoiler Inside Dawn Marie&John Cena. I don't wanna post a summary, because it will end up being a spoiler. You'll know what it is when you read it.


Disclaimer:: Don't own John Cena or Dawn Marie. They own themselves. Spoilers: Wrestlemania XX Pairing: John Cena/Dawn Marie Note: The song 'I Love You' is owned by Faith Evans.  
  
*~*  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, here is your new United States Champion: John Cena!"  
  
Hearing the crowd chanting his name, John Cena smiled to himself as he held his new United States championship close to his chest. He climbed up onto the turnbuckle and raised the championship high above his head, so proud to finally hold it. He looked around the arena, feeling so blessed to have gotten the opportunity to wrestle at Madison Square Garden for the United States Championship. This had been his dream for so long, and he'd finally achieved it. It was amazing.  
  
John smiled all the way to the back, still clutching the title to his chest tightly. He had never been so proud of anything in his life.  
  
"Hey John, congratulations," A familiar voice praised.  
  
John turned around, smiling at Matt Hardy. "Thanks, Matt. I just can't believe it. I've been wanting this for so long."  
  
Matt smiled, knowing it was true. John was one of his best friends, and he'd heard him talking about winning the U.S. title for a *very* long time. And, he knew his friend deserved it. He'd worked just as hard, if not harder, than everyone on the Smackdown roster, and everyone knew he was going to win the title sometime. And to win at Wrestlemania made it so much more special for him.  
  
Staring at his title, John sniffled a little, overcome with emotion. The whole thing still felt surreal. Like, if he set down the title, it might just disappear, and not be real. Taking a deep breath, John looked back up, still grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Well, man, I gotta get going," Matt said, giving his friend a smile. "But congratulations, you deserve this."  
  
"Thanks man," John replied, embracing his friend for a second before he turned to walk away.  
  
Standing alone, John leaned against the wall, still looking at the title.  
  
"Unreal, huh?" A female voice questioned.  
  
Looking up, John nodded. "Yeah, it is. I keep thinking if I blink or something, the title's gonna disappear."  
  
Laughing, the Diva smiled. "Well, I can just about guarantee that it's not going to disappear. It's yours. You earned it."  
  
John smiled. "Thanks, Dawn."  
  
Dawn Marie nodded. "So, what are you doing after you leave?"  
  
John shrugged. "I dunno yet. Why, are you asking me out?"  
  
"Possibly," Dawn replied. "It depends."  
  
'On?"  
  
"On whether or not you say yes. Because, if you say no, then I never asked."  
  
Laughing, John set *his* championship on his shoulder, holding it with one hand. His wrapped his other arm around Dawn's shoulder, pulling her closer to him. "So, *you* wanna go out with *me*?" He questioned, eyeing her with wide blue eyes.  
  
Smirking, Dawn shrugged. "Yeah. I mean, I had better plans, but they got canceled. And I don't wanna be a *complete* loser, so I need something to do. You'll do, I guess."  
  
Laughing, John shook his head. "Yeah, I guess you'll do too. So, let me go get changed, and I'll come get you, okay?"  
  
Dawn nodded, leaning over to give John a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you soon. Oh, and congratulations again."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Whistling to himself, John Cena made his way around Madison Square Garden, looking for the women's locker room. He had changed out of his earlier attire, this time choosing a pair of baggy blue jeans, Lugz boots, and a dark blue jersey. He had a dark blue baseball cap on his head as well. He stopped whistling when he reached the locker room. He reached his left hand up, holding onto his title with the right, and knocked on the door.  
  
Seconds later, the door opened, and John was greeted with a very bright smile on the face of Dawn Marie.  
  
John took a minute to look her over, noticing the short black dress and strappy heels she was wearing. "You look amazing," He commented, licking his lips subconsciously.  
  
Dawn smiled, taking the arm John offered her. "You look pretty good, too," She replied.  
  
The two walked down the hall together, smiling at friends who walked by. They stopped at a monitor to catch the end of the Chris Jericho vs. Christian match, both slightly laughing at the idea of Christian and Trish Stratus kissing.  
  
"They look cute," Dawn began. "But, I guess it's kinda weird since they're such good friends."  
  
John nodded, agreeing. "So, you ready to go?"  
  
Dawn nodded, pulling her coat on. "Let's go."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Dawn laughed as she raised her beer to her lips, taking a sip of it before setting it back down.  
  
John smiled at her from across the table, taking a sip of his soda, his beverage of choice. He was never much of a drinker, even when all his friends were drinking around him. Drinking just wasn't something he liked to do, and his friends understood that.  
  
"So, still can't believe you won that?" Dawn questioned, gesturing to the title belt sitting on the table.  
  
John half nodded, half shrugged. "I honestly still don't think it's real," He admitted. "As much as I've dreamed about moments like this, and as much as I'd wished they would come true, I never knew how it would feel to hold a title as prestigou as this in my hands."  
  
"Well, get used to the feeling. I'm sure that title will be with you for a long time."  
  
"So," John started, changing the subject. "Why exactly did you ask me out?"  
  
Dawn smiled sweetly. "Well, I figured you would wanna celebrate such a big win. And I wanted to help you celebrate. This is a big deal in the business. It's an honor. And, it's an honor for me to be here with such a big player in the business."  
  
"I'm not a big player," John countered.  
  
Dawn shrugged. "You hold the second biggest title on Smackdown. You have matches every week, and you win most of them. You're respected by the fans and the talent. The bosses like you. Hell, Vince McMahon likes you. You know you're good, but you don't let it get to your hand. In my opinion, that makes you a big player in the company. Before you know it, you'll be the WWE Champion."  
  
John smiled at the compliment. It felt good to get such compliments from such a beautiful woman. "You speak so highly of me. I'm touched."  
  
Dawn grinned at the sarcasm. "Jeez, you try to compliment a man, and this is what you get. Well, no more compliments for you, John Cena."  
  
Laughing, John took another sip of his soda. A smile came to his features when he heard a familiar song come on in the club. He glanced over at Dawn, grinning widely. Taking her hand in his, he pulled up out of her seat.  
  
"Just what do you think you're doing?" Dawn questioned, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Instead of responding, John just pulled Dawn along, not stopping until he was in the middle of the dance floor. He pulled her close as he started to slowly dance. Dawn responded, matching his slow movements with her own.  
  
The two danced in silence for a few moments, until Dawn started quietly singing along with the song.  
  
~*My heart belongs to you*~ ~*So what could I do*~ ~*To make you feel I'm down with*~ ~*You see me hangin around*~ ~*But you don't know how you make me feel for you, and*~  
  
~*Each and every day, I try to make some sense of this*~ ~*What you mean to me, I know it could be serious*~ ~*Each and every nite, I dream about just holding you*~ ~*Loving you like this, what is a girl supposed to do*~  
  
~*I love you*~ ~*I want you*~ ~*You're the one that I live for*~ ~*And I can't take it any more*~ ~*I love you*~ ~*I need you*~ ~*What can I do to make you see*~ ~*You're the only one for me*~  
  
John smiled to himself as he heard the brunette sing in his ear. Sure, she wasn't the greatest singer he'd ever heard in his life, but she was better than him. And just from the lyrics she was singing in his ear, it was perfect. He didn't want to let her go. If he could, he would hold her that way forever.  
  
As the song ended, Dawn slowly pulled away, giving John a bright smile. "Sorry for singing in your ear," She said quietly, almost looking embarassed. "I just love that song."  
  
John grinned. Was Dawn Marie, *the* Dawn Marie actually looking embarassed? He didn't think he'd every seen that from Dawn. She was always self- confident. "It's okay," John replied, smiling back. "You were good. I liked it."  
  
"Hm, Wrestlemania's almost over," Dawn commented, looking at her watch.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"Eleven-thirty."  
  
John nodded. "Maybe we should get back to the hotel before everyone gets there and asks where we were."  
  
Dawn nodded.  
  
*~*~*  
  
A half hour later, the two arrived at the hotel. They walked in right as Eddie Guerrero and Chris Benoit did.  
  
"Yo Chris," John called out, getting the older man's attention.  
  
Without either of them saying a word, John stepped forward, embracing one of his best friends. Chris returned the embrace, holding his newly won World Heavyweight Championship in his right hand. The two were silent as the hugged, each of them occasionally letting out a small sniffle.  
  
They finally pulled away, grins on both their faces as they held their titles. Eddie Guerrero stood silently beside Dawn, taking in the sight.  
  
"Congrats, man," John said sincerely. "You totally deserved it."  
  
Chris nodded. "So did you," He replied, pointing to John's title.  
  
After standing silent for a few moments, Dawn took a small step forward, standing next to John. "Congratulations, Chris," She said quietly, getting the Canadian's attention.  
  
"Thanks," He said gratefully, giving the small brunette a quick hug.  
  
Dawn nodded. "Um... I'm gonna go up to my room. Congrats to all of you for doing awesome tonight."  
  
"Wait, I'll walk you up," John replied, saying his quick goodbyes to Eddie and Chris. He quickly caught up to Dawn and the two started walking. "Wow," He said with a sigh. "Tonight was so unreal. Everything's been perfect."  
  
"Yeah, Wrestlemania was amazing."  
  
"I wasn't just talking about Wrestlemania," John commented, causing Dawn to stop and look at him. He smiled, elaborating. "I mean, me and you, the little thing tonight. I don't think I've ever celebrated better in my life."  
  
For the second time that night, Dawn blushed. "Well, you deserved a chance to celebrate. Tonight was a big night for you."  
  
"Well, I don't think I could've had such a good time without you. So, thank you."  
  
"No prob..."  
  
Dawn was cut off by John's lips touching hers lightly. It took her a second, but she quickly responded, making the kiss more passionate. She smiled into John's lips as she reached her hand into her purse and grabbed out the key to her room. She quickly opened the door, pulling John in with her. The two slowly made their way to the bed, stopping for a brief so Dawn could lie down on the bed, John quickly climbing on top of her.  
  
"Is this what you want?" John asked, lightly kissing Dawn on the cheek.  
  
Dawn nodded. "Yes, I've actually wanted this for a while," She admitted, immediately blushing when she realized what she'd said.  
  
John smiled. "Did you set this all up?"  
  
Smirking, Dawn replied, "Kind of. You really deserved a chance to celebrate after your win. And, I wanted to celebrate with you."  
  
"Well, I'm glad you did. I can't think of anyone I'd rather celebrate with. I've got the United States title and a gorgeous woman, do I need anything else?"  
  
Dawn shrugged. "You might not need anything else, but if you want something else..."  
  
Grinning, John reached into his pants pocket, taking out his cell phone and turning it off. He placed it on the nightstand by the bed, then turned off the lamp. "I love you Dawn Marie," He mumbled, placing another kiss on Dawn's lips.  
  
"I love you too, John. Congratulations."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Eh... something kinda cute. I just got done watching Wrestlemania, and I marked so bad for John Cena, that I *had* to write this. Lemme know whatcha think  
  
-- Congratulations to Chris Benoit, John Cena, Eddie Guerrero, and everyone else!!~ Wrestlemania lived up to the hype. Okay, I'm done.  
  
~Nic~ 


End file.
